


Titan Commander: The Beginning

by TheMarvelousMinniPin



Series: The Titan Commander [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alchemy, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Collars & Cuffs, Death, Divergent after chapter 75, Erurien - Freeform, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Gore, I do what I want, I'm not ready for Ch 81, Kinky, Love, M/M, More Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Paddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Schmoop, Sex, Spanking, Sub!Eren, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaguely crossed with FMA, Violence, Whipping, crossover (sort of), dom!levi, multi part, semi-canon, sub!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMinniPin/pseuds/TheMarvelousMinniPin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacklay finally made his move. He would strike back against Erwin after the Corps' "failed" expedition into Shiangashina. He was about to rip everything from Eren.</p><p>Eren had a home now, a family, in the arms of two men he'd never imagined he would come to love. But now he can't imagine life without them. The order has been issued: Erwin will take the titan serum. If he loses himself, it will be on Humanity's Strongest to kill him. But then Levi would take his own life, and Eren would be alone again. </p><p>If all goes well, the Survey Corps will be more powerful than ever. And there's some interesting new research that they recovered from Grisha Yeager's basement lab. Research that could change the fate of Humanity.</p><p> </p><p>Since when have summaries ever been my thing? Basically shit happens Survey Corps style in Shiangashina, and all they bring home are some books and some titan serum. Zacklay orders Erwin be the first to try it. Then threesome smut. Then some angst. Then some fluff. This is the intro to a multipart series I'm working on that is (VERY) vaguely crossed over with Full Metal Alchemist. No FMA characters will appear. I'm just stealing alchemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan Commander: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Eren is 18, Levi is 27, and Erwin is 33. None of that makes sense, but are we really supposed to believe that Levi is 34 and Erwin is...40? And I'm deeply uncomfortable writing a 15 year old with a 34 and 40 year old. So yeah, liberties taken.

Despite all of the moments when the world should have stopped turning, the war against the titans slogged ever onwards. Eren had survived so much, back to back, all jumbled together in a slam of horror: The wall breach at Trost; titan transformations; Petra, Eld, Ouro, Gunter; Annie; being kidnapped by Bertholdt and Reiner; Commander Erwin losing his arm and possibly his mind; being kidnapped by Rod Reiss; the death of the King Titan; Historia’s rise to power; Shadis having the hots for his mom; going beyond the wall again; finding his basement.

Grisha Jaeger’s great weapon against the titans hadn’t lived up to anyone’s expectations. No one had risked their life going into Wall Maria, chanced it all, given the ultimate sacrifice, for three vials of titan serum and a wooden crate of books. Commander Erwin’s scream of rage still echoed in Eren’s ears, and he could see on his squadmates’ faces that it had shattered a bit of their hope for the future too.

Erwin hadn’t been the same that night they returned to Rose. Eren could barely make him look up. He just ran a finger down the crease of one of the books as if in a coma. Levi kissed Eren gently on the forehead and sent him to his room. “I’ll get you in the morning, Brat. I need to put him down.”

Eren knew what that meant. He’d been there himself. He kissed Levi good night, then the top of Erwin’s head, but still the commander didn’t look up. The next morning he was called to Sina for an emergency meeting with Queen Historia and Supreme Commander Zacklay.

The newspapers called it “Commander Erwin Smith’s Great Triumph!” Invaluable Anti-Titan Information Uncovered!” They shouted.

At least for once they weren’t deriding him, Eren thought. He wiggled in his chair, anxious and excited and unsettled. He didn’t know about “Invaluable Anti-Titan Information” but Hanji was certainly excited. Eren, not so much.

Yesterday Levi had dragged him out of bed an hour before morning call. Without so much as a “Good morning, my sexy little titan beast” or a loving slap on the ass, he had been unceremoniously manhandled into his best uniform. Levi insulted the shine of his boots no less than six times on the way to the horses, falling back on old habits with his nerves. The clocks struck nine as castle grooms helped them dismount.

Queen Historia looked far more composed than Eren felt, but he figured she had the home court advantage and didn’t have to wake up as early to be there. She sat at the head of the table, Supreme Commander Zacklay to her left, and some noble in strangely puffy sleeves to her right. Commanders Dok and Pixis were there with note takers. Erwin looked much more serene than he had when Eren saw him last, though as Levi edged him into a seat directly across from their commander, he saw bags under the man’s eyes.

Levi went to him, falling into his proper place: Erwin’s right hand.

“Now that everyone is here, we can begin,” Historia said. “Commander Erwin?”

“Thank you, Majesty,” Erwin demurred to the pawn he had moved all the way across the board. He gestured to the array on the table. “These were our spoils from Grisha Jaeger’s basement in Shiangashina. Eren, we asked you here to see if you could shed some light on some of this. I know that you were very young at the time, but do you have any idea how these books came to be in your father’s possession?”

Once he would have been nervous at the attention, but now Eren knew that he had nothing to fear from Erwin. He was one of the lucky few. “My dad was friends with a bookseller that my mom didn’t much like. She said he was a crook. I know that Dad bailed him out of jail at least once. The books probably came from him. Other than that, I have no idea.”

Blue eyes flickered with disappointment. “That is unfortunate, but I expected as much. It was long ago, possibly before you were born. The reason I wanted to know is because the books and journal belonged to my father.”

Zacklay didn’t let the surprised silence sit long. “Your father, who you believe was murdered thirty years ago by the Central Interior Police? Why would Grisha Jaeger have his books?”

Commander Dok had other concerns. “How do you even know? None of them have names in them.”

“Of course not, my father was hardly so foolish. He didn’t write his name in them, but he made a mark.” Erwin scratched a symbol onto the corner of his meeting notes and pushed it forward: ʘ

“If you open any of those books to the middle pages and check in the crease you’ll see it, right by the binding. Papa marked all of his books that way, sometimes even books he borrowed from the library. Mama used this,” He drew another symbol, like a quiver of three arrows ψ. “They’re ancient symbols for gold and silver.”

“Ancient alchemic symbols,” Hanji chirped. “Erwin, were your parents alchemists?”

“What are alchemists?” Historia asked. Eren wondered too.

“A scientist who tried to turn base metals into precious metals, specifically lead into gold,” Hanji explained.

“That’s impossible,” Dok deadpanned.

“Yes, it is,” Erwin agreed. “My parents weren’t alchemists. They were chemists at the Royal University. Mama researched and taught there for nearly forty years. Papa only stayed for ten because he couldn’t tolerate the politics. He found a home teaching grade school. The symbols were a joke between them. They had a full code system they used for their research, using alchemic symbols in place of words. Eventually it spilled over into their regular lives and they wrote everything with the symbols, if there was one. Alchemy’s main goal was a complete failure, but it birthed chemistry.”

Hanji looked disappointed; Zacklay relieved. Erwin looked right at Eren with an almost mad intensity, but there wasn’t even a hint of distrust. Levi had them too well trained. “Somehow your father ended up with my father’s banned books and chemical research in his lab. I would dearly love to know why and how. But we have no way to track down that bookseller now. Hanji is going to take all of it for their research and see what we can get out of it.” He let out a deep sigh and shifted gears.

“At the moment we are looking for the first volunteer to take the serum and become a titan shifter. Eren, we want you to train them. Your own mastery of your titan form inspires confidence from everyone. You have also demonstrated unquestionable loyalty. There is no one better.”

Eren beamed at the praise, and when Levi nodded his agreement, a fire lit in his stomach. “Of course, Sir! It would be an honor.” He had the urge to salute, to offer his heart to humanity. There was no need. Erwin would take his heart for humanity even if he never offered it again. He wondered how that would go for him. Would it go like it had for Levi; Humanity’s Strongest, revered by the people, Erwin’s new right hand? Or would it go like it had for Mike Zacharius, Erwin’s last’s right hand; missing, presumed dead?

No, he mustn’t think like that. He and Levi were safe from Erwin. He loved them. And he was such a good boy for Levi.

The noble to Historia’s right cleared his throat, dragging Eren back to the moment. “Will you not spearhead this project yourself, Commander? Surely, if you want to turn people into titans, you should be the first to volunteer.”

Eren watched Erwin’s smooth, charming persona ramp up as he smiled at the man. “Were I not missing an arm, I would. Alas, I am a broken old man now-“ Eren’s gut clenched in revulsion – _It wasn’t true_! “And of better service in other ways.”

“I’m not so sure,” the man replied. “Becoming a titan would heal your arm. Then the Survey Corps would have a titan as its commander. What could be more ferocious?”

“I could hardly command the troops like that,” Erwin reasoned.

“That’s what Hanji is for,” the noble said. “Isn’t she Field Commander now anyway?” He looked at Hanji. “She?”

“I am Field Commander, yes.” Hanji ignored the insult. “But Queen Historia has made it clear that my main focus is titan research.”

“Levi, then.”

“Too busy killing titans. And I’m a shit leader anyway,” Levi grumbled. “Face it, Titan Commander Erwin Smith just won’t work.”

“I disagree,” the Supreme Commander interjected. “I think a Titan Commander is just what we need.” All eyes turned to Zacklay. Eren’s heart stopped. No. No, no, not this, not them. But if this was Zacklay’s command, he knew Erwin would abide by it. Zacklay was still in charge, for now. This was his call.

The two commanders challenged each other with level gaze and tight mouths.

Eren would not abide it. “But it’s dangerous.” Neither man looked at him, though he had the attention of every other insignificant buffoon. “Commander Erwin might not survive the transformation. That would devastate the Corps. Or he might end up the wrong kind of titan. Think about the monster Rod Reiss became. Or his mind might be affected, like Bertholdt. He could go out of control. Anything could go wrong and we couldn’t stop it.”

Zacklay finally broke from Erwin’s eyes. “You have a loyal dog, Smith. Jaeger, that could happen with anyone who takes the serum.”

“Yes, but that wouldn’t be such a blow to the Corps. To all of humanity,” Eren insisted. Erwin offered him a small quirk of his lips, touched by his loyalty. Levi menaced over his shoulder, looking ready to spear Zacklay six different ways.

“The first person should be one of the higher ups,” the nobleman insisted. “Either Commander Erwin or Captain Levi. It will give the people more confidence and show that you believe in his endeavor.”

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but Erwin waved him off. He had that look, that plotting look. His mind was a mile ahead of what Eren could even see, and he was setting the board for his next ten moves. “Very well. If it is in the best interest of humanity, I will do it. Better me than Levi. He’s too valuable as Humanity’s Strongest. I will take the serum.”

Eren’s heart dropped through his stomach.

 

It was still in his stomach.

They were far, far away from other people. Levi had found this abandoned little house in the woods, about four miles from the Survey Corps’ most recent headquarters, on a midnight wander. Now it was their love nest. Or dungeon. However they chose to look at it.

Erwin wasn’t Commander in here. He was bent over the sturdy oak table, lashed with legs spread wide and his remaining arm pulled tight ahead of him across the surface and bound to the table’s leg. His forehead rested against the wood, neck muscles tensing and releasing with anticipation, whole body shivering with it. Angry red stripes marred the fair skin of his thighs and buttocks.

Levi took another drag of his cigarette and brought his riding crop down. The sting made Erwin groan; the sound made Eren ache. His pants were too tight, but he dared not adjust them. He wasn’t tied to the chair. Levi had bound him with simple words and the heavy weight of his expectations. He preferred it that way, when Levi gave him the ability to disobey and the trust to know that he wouldn’t.

Erwin preferred things rough. He liked to be tied up, held down, pushed into the dirt, and made to obey. Eren was naturally submissive; Erwin was not. Control had to be taken from him by force. Levi was good at that.

Levi struck again. And again, and again, in quick succession, blows flying in a blur and landing with solid cracks against tender flesh and hard muscle. He drew to the end of his cigarette and tossed it into the ash tray. “Ready to come up for air?”

“Fuck off,” Erwin snapped.

“I see I haven’t knocked the fight out of you yet,” Levi skimmed one velvet hand over Erwin’s abused thigh and settled onto his ass. “I do love that.” He dug his nails in and ripped across. Erwin shouted as this first blood was finally drawn. “Eren, get me the whip.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eren bounded out of his seat to the closet where Levi kept his toys. His pants dug into his erection, and this time he felt comfortable to readjust. He pulled out the whip and handed Levi the supple leather.

“Good boy,” Levi pulled him into a one armed hug and pecked a kiss onto his lips, then smacked his ass. “Go lay on the bed. I’ll get to you in a minute. Go ahead and open yourself up for me. _Someone_ has forgotten that the rules change when we step into this building.”

Erwin hissed and Levi struck his response into the skin of his back. Eren did as he was told, kicking off his boots and wriggling under the covers to watch Erwin’s pain. The part of him that wanted to soothe the blonde’s wounds and jagged emotions was stomped down by the part that knew that Levi knew what was best for him. They had been doing this since well before they met Eren. Sometimes he felt like he was intruding on something between them, and this was definitely one of the times when it was best not to interfere. He tossed his clothes out of the bed and grabbed the lube to work himself open.

Levi worked Erwin over while he cussed and yelled and moaned. He loved that kind of pain. He loved Levi’s concentrated intensity; being hit so hard and so much that their master had to switch arms and strike from the left.

The pocket watch that sat open on the bedside table ticked off ten minutes before Erwin was reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers when Levi struck him. The man was so devious that Eren might have thought that he was faking it, trying to get Levi to let him go so that he could get the upper hand, and that’s exactly what it would have been outside of this house. But in here they were bound by one single most important rule: Do Not Lie.

Levi couldn’t help them if they weren’t honest about their needs. If Erwin acted cowed, it was because he had been. Levi stood between his spread legs, pressed close, and leaned over. Erwin let out a soft noise when the rough fabric of Levi’s uniform pants abraded his sensitive skin. Levi soothed the hurt with kisses to his shoulder blades. “If I let you up now, will you behave?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“There’s my good pet,” Levi breathed into his skin. “I knew you could do it.”

Eren shifted at the throb of his erection, somehow more turned on by the tender display than he had been by the whipping. He and Erwin both stayed still while their master untied the blond, starting with his arm so that he could ease it down to his side while his legs were untied. Then Levi helped him slide into bed next to Eren.

Eren looped his arms around Erwin and curved into his side. He pressed his lips right to the blonde’s ear. “Are you alright?”

Erwin turned his head and kissed him. “Perfect, Darling.”

“Aren’t you two sweet,” Levi had stripped naked in the time it took for Erwin to get into bed. He crawled in under the covers and hovered over Eren. “You take such good care of each other.” Eren reached up for an embrace, but Levi slapped his hand away. “Did I say you could touch me?”

Eren stiffened. “No, Sir.”

“And whose decision is it?”

“Yours, Sir.”

“Yes, it is. Erwin, sit up. Put pillows against the headboard and sit back.”

Erwin was soft and pliant now. He settled against the headboard comfortably and watched his brunette partners with doe eyes. Levi made a contented noise deep in his chest. He turned his back on the blonde and settled into his lap. “Eren, the lube.” His sub grabbed the bottle and squirted it into his master’s outstretched hand. He reached behind him and smeared some onto Erwin’s fingers. “I’m stretched already for you, Pet, but slick me up.” With the remainder on his hand, he started to slick Erwin’s solid erection.

 “Are you ready, Brat?” Levi hissed as Erwin sank two fingers right into his ass. Their master may have opened himself on his own fingers before they arrived, but that was very different from having Erwin do it. Taking Erwin’s massive cock took a lot of prep work, but oh was it worth it. Eren’s ass fluttered just thinking about it.

“Almost, Sir,” He replied. It usually took three fingers for him to take Levi, and he was still working in the third.

“Take your time,” Levi hummed. “Whatever you need.” Even as he said it, he reached forward and grabbed Eren’s hips, jerking him forward. In one swift move he had swallowed Eren’s erection all the way down his throat. Eren moaned and bucked up instinctively. Levi pulled him down and pinned his hips to the bed. He moaned around Eren from whatever Erwin was doing, and the vibrations made his hips buck again.

“Pet, are we almost ready back there?” He pulled his head back to ask. “I don’t think he’s going to last long like this.”

“You should be ready, Master,” Erwin replied. “If Eren is?”

“I’m ready. I’m ready, fuck I’m ready,” Eren prattled. Between his own fingers in his ass, and Levi’s mouth on his cock, he could barely see straight. But he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to come before whatever Levi had planned; and if his hunch about what that was was right, he didn’t want to.

Levi sat up away from him, moving backwards into Erwin’s lap. Eren watched as his master slid onto his partner’s cock, slowly, back arching in pleasure. When he was settled all the way down, he beckoned Eren forward.

So he had been right, then.

Levi guided him to straddle his hips, legs going wide as they accommodated both of the men underneath him. Erwin’s arm came out to steady him as Levi guided him down onto his own erection. He hissed at the sweet burn that stretched him wide. It was a fight not to grind downwards, but he hadn’t been given permission.

“Sir,” Erwin breathed. Levi hummed. “Like this?” He went from gripping Eren’s hip to his arm sliding around his back, hand resting on his right shoulder, pulling his chest to Levi’s, and Levi’s back to his own chest.

“Just like that,” Levi agreed. He settled back, head resting on the blond’s shoulder, and Eren followed. There was no way for any of them to slam into each other in the rough way they were used to but, as they had learned before, sometimes this gentle way of lovemaking was just as good the night before a major mission.

Tomorrow Erwin might be dead. Tonight they got to celebrate being alive.

Levi’s hands guided Eren up and down, the gentle force rocking him back into Erwin, who tipped his hips upwards to meet each thrust. It was slow going, mostly just rolling their hips, but it was magical. The penetration was so deep that Levi struck Eren’s prostate every time. Eren imagined it must be the same for Levi and Erwin.

Gasps and moans filled the air. Eren couldn’t even tell who was making which noise, or whose hands were where. At this point they were all desperate and needy, approaching that moment that would make them feel closest. Fire burned in his stomach and he could feel his inner walls begin to clench around his master.

Levi noticed. “Are you close, Brat?” His voice was hoarse and he sounded on edge. It must have been hard for him to stay composed, simultaneously being penetrated and being buried balls deep in another.

“Y-yes, Sir, yes. I’m close, can I come, please, Master, h-haah, I’m so close.” He was ten seconds away from being incoherent, pleasure mounting and coiling inside him. Levi began to thrust harder, not that he could get much momentum. Erwin joined him, and between the two they were able to go fairly hard. Levi pushed Eren back, forcing him to toss an arm out to catch himself.

“Pet, reach down here and get Eren off,” Levi commanded.

“Yes, Sir.” Erwin’s massive hand wrapped around Eren tightly, setting a brisk pace in time with their thrusting. Eren tossed his head back, moaning and not even bothering to keep quiet. Erwin swiped his thumb over his slit and he bucked up into the sensation.

“Do you need to come, Eren?” Levi asked.

“Yes, Master, please, please let me come. I can’t-“

“Go ahead.”

Between Levi grazing his prostate and Erwin jerking him off just right, and now finally being allowed, it took Eren no time at all. He shouted something he couldn’t even hear and came all over Erwin’s hand and Levi’s chest. Fire spread through his body and warmed him anew. In the high of orgasm he nearly missed the feeling of Levi following him over the edge, pulled by the tight clenching of Eren’s ass around him.

“Follow me, Pet,” Levi whispered. He pushed Eren onto his back and pulled out. Eren whimpered, but he knew it was a good thing. Levi would be sensitive. His master hovered over him on hands and knees, and Erwin followed him forward. From his angle, Eren was able to watch both of their faces as Erwin continued thrusting into Levi, finally free to go hard and fast.

It took only moments before he groaned and shuddered, joining his partners in the warm haze of orgasm.

 

 

Erwin lay in the middle that night, Eren closest to the wall, Levi the door. None of them were going to sleep, and they all knew it. The way Levi held Erwin was desperate. Eren wasn’t overly familiar with their relationship before they asked him to join in, but he knew that they had been together for years, endured hardship for years, fought side by side for the future of humanity for years. Erwin had plucked Levi from the Underground and given him a life in the fresh air, even taken him beyond the Walls. Levi had reminded Erwin that he was human, that he had a heart, and that he could not lead if he kept it closed.

Eren curled closer into Erwin’s side, the stump of his arm pressed against his chest, and buried his face into the older man’s neck. Levi’s hand slid forward to caress Eren’s arm for a moment, then settled back over Erwin’s heart. How the beat of it could be so regular amazed Eren. Even after so many transformations, his own palpitated with fear when he knew he would have to shift into his titan form. Maybe that was why Levi had insisted on working him over so much that night. Maybe if Erwin was calm, he would be able to control himself right from the start.

Because if Erwin could not control himself, he would be killed. If he met his death, orders were that it would be by Levi’s hand. But Eren knew, without any doubt in his heart, that Levi would let his own death come first. He would never raise his blade to Erwin’s nape, could never take that particular life.

Eren wondered if Levi would still be able to kill him, if need be, or if he’d have to rely on Mikasa.

Grey light crept into their haven. They had an hour, if that. Erwin turned to Eren and kissed the top of his head. Eren tilted his face up and met him with a kiss on the lips. Their foreheads rested together for a moment, before Erwin pulled away with a sigh. He turned and repeated the ritual with Levi. Then he climbed out of bed and Levi followed.

Eren didn’t get up until they were almost done dressing. He didn’t have to put on his straps, like Levi had to and Erwin did out of habit. When they were dressed they just stood there. It was a heavy moment. Eren wanted to say something, anything, that could make him regret the possible outcome of that day less, but everything seemed hollow.

Erwin faced Levi and ended the scene. “We have to go now, Sir. They’re waiting for us.”

Eren had never seen the expression that flickered across Levi’s face before. But their master nodded, and picked up the green bolo tie from the table beside the door. When he handed it to Erwin, who immediately slid it into place, their night was officially over. Erwin was Commander again; Levi, Captain; Eren, Private. That was the end of it.

Eren was suffocating. He had to say something. Had to do something, to stop this. His silence was going to crush them all if he didn’t break it, but words wouldn’t form. Bile rose in his throat and he couldn’t force it back down. Those blue eyes were on him, and he could tell that Erwin was struggling with words too. Erwin, who was always so articulate. It was too much.

Levi grabbed his hand. “Calm down, Eren. This isn’t the time for a panic attack. There’s no sense in sitting here thinking that bad things are going to happen when we have no idea. You controlled your titan form the first time you transformed, and I daresay Erwin has more self-control than you.”

Erwin laughed humorlessly. “Just a tad. Don’t worry so much, Eren. I’m sure it will be fine. I may even get my arm back.” He crossed to the door in two long strides, face falling back into his commander neutrality. He opened the door to go out, but hesitated for a moment. “I love you both.”

Eren started at his partners’ backs the whole ride. Hanji caught up with them as soon as they arrived at the designated site –away from people, surrounded by a hastily built wall that was supposed to keep Erwin contained just long enough for Levi to kill him. Hanji looked like they hadn’t had any more restful a night than the three lovers, but Eren wasn’t in the mood to mention it and be treated to a lengthy explanation of whatever research they had been doing.

“Historia, Zacklay, and some others are already up in the stands,” they informed Erwin. “You’re going to be down there alone. There’s a platform they’re having Levi up on, and they’re putting Eren on another, and then some other scattered Scouts around the area. I’m going to be with the nobles to reassure them that everything is going well and to try to stop them from giving the execution order as soon as you shift.”

“I appreciate that,” Erwin said.

“Figured you would. I’ll have the syringe already filled with the serum, so you can just stab it into your leg and go. On the off chance that things don’t go well, would you like me to knock Zacklay into your open mouth for suggesting this?”

Levi actually laughed, and Eren was in full support of the idea, but Erwin shook his head. “I expected him to make a move against me eventually. He’s testing me. If this doesn’t work, he has eliminated an opponent. If it does, I will theoretically be so much more powerful than him that it will not matter. He will name me his eventual successor. This isn’t as bad as some of the other things I anticipated he might try.”

“You knew he was going to try to force you into this?” Hanji asked incredulously.

“I had a feeling. Zacklay isn’t quite as unpredictable as he thinks.” Erwin’s smile at that wasn’t a true smile, more a self-satisfied acknowledgement that he may have out-maneuvered a great opponent.

“Will I be in titan form?” Eren asked Hanji.

“No, stay as you are. In fact, I think you should avoid shifting at all costs. The nobles disagree with me, but I have a theory-“

“Short version, if you please,” Levi growled.

“Eren being in titan form might provoke Erwin once in titan form. If there are no titans around, I think he’ll maintain better control. If it were up to me, Eren, you would be as far away from here as possible.”

“No!” Eren nearly shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. “I mean, I have to be here, right? Just in case? I’m in charge of training? It’s really for safety.”

“Sure,” Hanji said, eyebrow raised. Eren always wondered how much Hanji knew. Probably everything. “At any rate, you’ll be on the platform outside of the wall.” They pointed to the one just visible on the other side of the walled enclosure. “Stay there until I say otherwise, you understand? I don’t want you listening to anyone else today. Just me and Levi.”

“Yes, Squad Leader,” Eren said formally. He would listen to Hanji. They had a good grasp on this situation. They were the only one that knew that he hadn’t been in control of his titan form the first time, and had eaten his own father.

Hanji seemed to read his mind. “By the way, Erwin, there’s a slight change in plans. I need you to try to remember this. I don’t know if you will be able to, but try.”

“Alright,” Erwin looked at his second-in-command questioningly.

“In order for you to actually be able to be a titan shifter, and not just stay a titan, you’ll have to eat another titan sifter.”

“I’m assuming you don’t mean Eren,” the Commander mumbled.

“Annie Leonhart, actually,” Hanji explained. “Kind of a funny story, actually. Moblit came up with it. So we’re going to keep her as far away from you as possible for as long as possible, kind of like Eren. We aren’t sure how conscious she is in that thing. Anyway, we have her loaded into a catapult, and honest-to-god catapult, and we’re going to…well….”

“Well what?” Levi snapped.

“We’re going to lob her at Erwin’s face in hopes that it provokes him into eating her. And if it doesn’t, or if she decides she doesn’t want to be eaten and breaks out of her crystal, well let’s just say I wasn’t in charge of the contingency plans.”

“You’re in too good of a mood,” Levi said darkly. Erwin patted him on the shoulder.

“Poor Hanji is so excited about the science of all of this, but they’re trying so hard to be appropriately stoic and mournful like I’ve already died, and they’re not thinking about the promotion they’ll get.” He redirected. “Hanji, thank you. Please go tell the queen that I’m ready to begin when she is. Levi, Eren, time to go to your posts. Good luck.”

“You’re telling us good luck?” Eren muttered. “You need good luck. I basically just have to stand there.”

Levi shoved him towards the gate they had ridden through, and stayed only long enough to take Erwin’s horse when he dismounted. A groom met them both at the gate to take their horses, then they parted ways. Eren wanted to throw himself at Erwin, but they couldn’t risk anyone thinking it strange, so instead he just walked to the platform outside of the enclosure and climbed up.

Queen Historia, the nobles, and the military leaders were in an opera box high above it all to watch. Levi had used his 3DMG to mount his platform, and there were other Scouts anchored into the walls in case things went very badly. Eren couldn’t see the Annie catapult from his vantage point, but he figured Moblit had it well in hand.

Erwin stood in the middle of the enclosure, almost dead center with his uncanny sense of proportion. Historia walked to the front of her box, with the lord who had first suggested this travesty, and the other military commanders following her. “Today we begin the experiments to gain more titan shifters to fight for Humanity,” Historia called. “Commander Erwin Smith, leader of the Survey Corps, has bravely volunteered to take the serum first.” That was entirely not the truth, but Eren figured she was lying for the benefit of the press, who had gathered outside of the gate. She wanted to make sure Erwin was viewed as a hero. Payback of sorts for him making her Queen. “This is such a true example of offering one’s heart for humanity. We salute you, Commander, and wish you luck.”

She did salute him, and the others in her box followed suit. Levi saluted, and so did the Scouts hanging from the walls. Eren did too, even though Erwin wouldn’t be able to see it.

Erwin didn’t waste much time basking in the honor. He hefted the syringe that had been given to him and stabbed it right into his left thigh. Only Eren and Levi, and maybe Hanji, knew him well enough to recognize that he did have a split second of hesitation before he depressed the plunger, but he did it soon enough. The serum flooded into his veins, and the resulting explosion was hot enough that Eren felt it.

Titan-Erwin was massive. Eren would guess him to be about 30 meters, well-muscled, and mostly skin-bound. His face more resembled Reiner’s, rather than Eren’s weirdly goblin-like features. Eren was trying to decide which was more ridiculous –that he still had the same hairstyle, or that he had the same eyebrows- when Erwin roared and turned towards the viewing box. The highest concentration of people.

The nobles screamed. Eren could make out Hanji’s indistinct voice over the uproar, probably trying to calm them. Levi fired off one of his hooks, hitting Erwin right in the shoulder. Rather than flying towards him, he simply released the hook and retracted it. He had the titan’s attention. Erwin apparently decided that Levi was the easiest target, because he advanced on him.

Erwin was not as fast as Annie. He was much too large. Unfortunately, he wasn’t exactly slow. Levi had to take off into the air when one massive hand slapped down at him. His wooden platform was crushed. Titan-Erwin roared in dismay. He looked for Levi, and spotted the rest of the Scouts. The first one he went for was Jean, but Levi arced up and cut his arm off.

Erwin lost his right arm for the second time. That made him very angry.

Levi hooked into the wall, right in front of Erwin’s face. Eren could see his lips moving, but he was much too far to hear.

It was the sound of a gunshot that broke the moment. Erwin-titan jerked around, blue eyes searching for the source of the noise. Hanji pushed past Nile Dok, damn near knocking him into the enclosure, and waved her arms. “Over here, look over here!”

Erwin roared again.

A massive boulder arced over all of their heads and landed right in his open mouth. He looked momentarily surprised, downright stunned, before he regathered himself and bit down, then swallowed.

The titan fell to its knees, then the ground. Steam began to pour from the massive body. Levi shot forward, blades out, to slice their commander from its neck.

Eren held his breath. It was another moment when all of the world had to have stopped. Did they lose Erwin? What would they even do if they had? What would happen to Levi?

But it didn’t matter. None of it mattered. Levi laid Erwin’s body down on the ground and rose. He met Eren’s eyes for just a moment, and almost-but-not-quite smiled. Eren fell to his knees and sobbed. Levi yelled “Commander Erwin lives. The experiment was a success.”

Eren was crying so hard that he was shaking. He knew he needed to pull himself together, but right now it was too much.

 

Erwin would be in the infirmary for a few days. Eren and Levi sat by his bed late that night. Thankfully, as commander, he merited a private room. The two of them barely spoke, but Levi held him. He was usually better at conveying his feelings by touch. Words were Erwin’s thing. And Eren’s thing was boundless enthusiasm. He and Hanji had spent two hours excitedly yelling training ideas at each other in the entry hall, standing maybe two feet away.

The relief in the air was palpable. Maybe Erwin wasn’t quite out of the woods yet, but he was strong. Eren had every faith that he would recover. Only time would tell if his arm would grow back, as it hadn’t yet, but there had been some rather large and random outpourings of titan steam. It gave Eren hope.

And Eren wasn’t the only titan shifter fighting for humanity anymore. Despite Erwin’s ultimate goal of vindicating his murdered father, Eren believed that he would usually put humanity first. Those two goals coincided more often than not. Eren had someone to fight at his side now. So many things would be different. Maybe, he could have saved Petra and Eld and Gunter and Ouro if there had been another titan shifter to fight Annie.

Annie. That part hurt Eren. Despite all of the death she had caused, he had wanted to try to save her, bring her back to their side. Maybe it was foolish, but now he would never know. Now he felt like Erwin. Was this what it was like? Sacrificing a life, innocent or not, for the greater good? Certainly one life was worth many.

Thinking of all of it made his head hurt. He burrowed deeper into his master’s arms. He was not that kind of person. That much weight on his shoulders would crush him. Levi understood that. He could fight, he could put on a front and inspire and bluster, but he was not a leader. That was better left to people like Erwin, Armin, and even horse-faced Jean. Eren would be like Levi  -a supporting role, a second-in-command. Free of that heaviest of burdens, but still doing his part.

Levi kissed the top of his head. “We will have to go soon. You need to sleep. When Erwin wakes up, training starts. You’ll both be exhausted.”

“So will you,” Eren said. “You’ll be up watching over us.”

“I always do,” he agreed. “And I always will.”

“Good, we need you,” A hoarse voice said.

“Erwin!” Eren fell out of Levi’s lap trying to turn. He sprung back up to his feet and sat down on the bed, then fell forward to hug Erwin. It wasn’t as if he could hurt him now. He only got a few seconds in before he was forcibly pulled back and Levi took his place.

“It’s alright, you two. Come here.” They all shuffled and arranged, and Eren may have kneed Levi in the testicles, but they managed to get all three of them situated into the narrow bed. “We’ll have to go to the cabin soon,” Erwin sighed.

“You won’t have time,” Levi replied. “You and Eren are going to have to start training immediately.”

“You know what that sounds like to me?” Erwin said.

“What?”

“Sounds like I’m going to pretend to sleep for a few days.”

Levi elbowed him in the side. “Part of me wants to say ‘You will do no such thing, you’re commander’, but I really think you should.”

“You should,” Eren agreed. “Sleep while you can.”

“And regardless of what the nobility wants, I will not be driving Eren to exhaustion doing this training,” Erwin insisted. “They are just going to have to wait. It will be winter soon anyway, we can’t even go anywhere.”

“Enough,” Levi grumbled. “Make your plans later. For now, rest. Eren has to go back to his room before people get suspicious.”

“No one will get suspicious,” Erwin argued. “He’s the only one here who has made this transition before. He’s advising me.”

“Your ability to lie is uncanny,” Eren grinned.

“Who’s lying? You advised me to rest.”

Levi made an exasperated noise. “The two of you, I swear. Where was this mischief before Eren came along? You two deserve each other.”

“Yeah, but we deserve you too,” Eren pressed forward to give Levi a kiss. “Master….”

“Hush. Not here. You know better.”

“But Master-“

“I said hush, Brat!”

“You don’t tell Erwin to hush.”

“He’s the damn Commander of the Survey Corps!”

“You still outrank him.”

“In what universe?” 

“In the sack.”

“BRAT!”

Erwin laughed huskily and leaned back into his pillow. His eyelids were drooping, but he was smiling. Eren hadn’t realized how important that smile was. By the look on Levi’s face, he felt the same. The captain leaned down and kissed his commander soundly. “Sleep. You need it. I’ll work with Hanji to keep everyone distracted for a few days so that you can relax. And yes, Brat,“ he turned to Eren. “I’ll make sure there’s time for us as well.”

“Good! We need time together.” Eren pecked a kiss onto Erwin’s lips as his eyes slowly closed. “He’ll be tired for a while, but I think he’ll be okay.”

“He’d better be,” Levi rubbed his eyes tiredly and nudged Eren’s shoulder. “Come on, to bed with you.”

Eren hesitated at the door as he left, wanting that last image of Levi stroking Erwin’s hair to be seared into his eyelids as he slept. “What’s next?” He asked at a whisper.

“Next, we have work to do.”


End file.
